ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine
}} |image1 = Jasmine by Mars Gravity.png|Novel Jasmine_manhua.jpeg|Manhua Jasmine FanArt.png|FanArt |Chinese = 茉莉 星瞳 |Pinyin = Mò lì Xīng tóng |Titles = Princess Jasmine Heavenly Slaughter Star God |AKA = Princess (By herself) Princess Jasmine Blood-Soaked Jasmine |Status = Alive |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 13 (First Appearance) 24 (Currently) |Eyes = Red |Hair = Red |Relatives = Unnamed Mother Xing Juekong (Father) Unnamed Brother Xing Wu (Sister) |Disciple(s) = Yun Che |Allies = Yun Che Xing Wu |Profound Strength = 8th Level Divine Master Realm |Occupation = Yun Che's Master Princess of the Star God Realm Inheritor of the Heavenly Slaughter Star God |Planet = Star God Realm |First Appearance = Chapter 11 |Home = |Total Chapters = |Master(s) = Tumi|Enemies = Xing Juekong Qianye Ying'er|Affiliation = Star God Realm}} Jasmine (茉莉) / Xing Tong (星瞳) is the eldest princess of the Star God Realm from the Realm of the Gods. At a young age, she inherited the strength of one of the Twelve Star Gods, the Heavenly Slaughter Star God. Appearance She looks like a young dainty and has a petite body, with snow-white skin, bright red hair, and unrivalled beauty. Even after several years, her appearance is still the same as when she was 13, with no signs of maturing because she's a half-spirit. Yun Che describes her as "a monstrous beauty, so beautiful that she could probably steal souls". It is said that her beauty at 12 years old outclasses the 16-year-old Xia Qingyue. When Yun Che first met her, her hair was as red as a demon, a face of white jade, each of her facial features were all beautiful to the extreme and all of them combined together made her unbelievably perfect. She had a pair of exceptionally very black demonic-looking eyes that flashed mysteriously as she blinked. Although she was young, her upper body had considerably matured. Her snow white breasts were like two jade pearls on her perfect body, as soft as the springtime shoots of bamboo. Even though her body had still not matured yet, there was still the release of a stunning charm that would steal souls in her immaturity. It was as if all the beauty in the world had been mustered inside this body of ultimate perfection. Personality She always wears a cold and indifferent front and is very ruthless. Deep down she hides a deep pain that she doesn't want anyone to know about as seen when she broke down and cried in front of Yun Che, who happened to resemble her dead brother. Even though she always looks and says stuff that an elder would say to a junior, she has an innocent side as seen when Yun Che always goes after beautiful women, or on a couple occasions when she watches Yun Che make love she will start to berate him for being a pervert and lecher. Background Jasmine is from the Star God Realm, a place in the Realm of the Gods. While growing up she always used to watch her brother practice his cultivation, allowing her to pick up on some of his techniques, which were later taught to Yun Che. Later on, in her life, something deep happened with her father, which involved her. This caused her to have a very deep-seated hatred and killing intent for him. Somewhere along the way, she received the inheritance from the 'Heavenly Slaughter Star God ', one of the Twelve Star Gods. Whether it was to get out of becoming a sacrifice for whoever is going to inherit the Heavenly Slaughter Star God's power or to get revenge on her father, she in order to become even more powerful used her full power in order to get the Immortal Blood of the Evil God, but later found out from the Soul Imprint left on it that it would devour her old profound veins, and give her new one, effectively forcing her to start cultivating over again. Which Jasmine couldn't afford to do. While trying to get the Evil God Immortal Blood she ended up getting poisoned by the Absolute God Slaying Poison where she went to search for the Sky Poison Pearl where she made her way to Blue Pole Star, and a fateful encounter meets up with the bearer of the Sky Poison Pearl, Yun Che. Plotline She was found lying seemingly dead in the mountains behind the Xiao Clan by Yun Che, thinking she's dead, touches her to find out that she has been poisoned by something neither he nor the Sky Poison Pearl could identify. She identifies the Sky Poison Pearl that is merged with Yun Che's body, she bites Yun Che's finger and starts sucking his blood then disappears within the Sky Poison Pearl. Later when Yun Che is about to get killed by Xiao Ba and Xiao Jiu from the Xiao Sect, Jasmine wakes up and kills both of them which causes the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound. Since her life has been tied to Yun Che she decides to make him her disciple and gives him the immortal blood of the Evil God to generate profound veins with the power of the Evil God. After that, she spent her days sleeping, training Yun Che and helping him to solve the problems he can't handle. During that time, seeing how Yun Che trains she felt that he resembles too much her brother, his handsome looks and will to protect his loved ones. Their relationship slowly grew. When Yun Che was taking the Netherworld Udumbara Flower for her, he risked his life to obtain it, which moved Jasmine. When she recovered her body, she went back to the Moon Slaughter Devil Nest to find the secrets within, then, she found the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations and became its master. Jasmine was curious about the secrets in Blue Pole Star so she went to the Azure Cloud Continent's Cloud's End Cliff where she encountered powerful profound beasts, she had to use more of her profound strength to kill them. Yu Luo followed the aura of her profound strength which led her to find Jasmine during Yun Che's and Feng Xue'er's engagement banquet. In silent tears, she finally bade farewell to Yun Che, breaking their master-disciple relationship with the intentions to never met him again. Trivia *After she left Blue Pole Star, Jasmine kept the Smoky Red Fairy Dress with her and doesn't allow anyone to touch it, even her little sister Cai Zhi. *Jasmine is not really her name but her title. Yun Che still prefers to call her Jasmine though. His 'Jasmine'. *In the past, she wore a white skirt, black shoes, and a red butterfly clip. *She doesn't like purple dresses. *Jasmine's weapons of choice are daggers. *One of the known reasons she went after the Evil Gods blood was so she could kill the woman who schemed and manipulated her brother to death. *Her name means "Star Pupils" or "Star Eyes" *Most important people in Jasmine's life **Jasmine's Brother **Jasmine's Mother **Yun Che **Xing Wu *Most hated people in Jasmine's life **Xing Juekong **Qianye Ying'er es:Jazmín Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Female Category:Realm of Gods Category:Star God Realm Category:Profound Strength Inheritor Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure/Owner Category:Human Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Direct Inheritor Category:Star God Imperial Family Category:Princess Category:Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations